Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a polyphenylene oxide resin and more particularly to a fluorenylidene-diphenol-containing polyphenylene oxide.
Description of Related Art
With the rapid advancement of electronic technology, information processing in mobile communication, servers, cloud storage and other electronic products has incessantly directed toward high frequency signal transmission and high speed digitalization, and low dielectric resin material has become the mainstream for the development of laminates for high frequency and high speed data transmission in order to satisfy the demands of high speed information transmission. Major criteria of copper clad laminates (CCLs) include low dielectric constant (Dk), low dissipation factor (Df), high reliability, high moisture/thermal resistance and high dimensional stability of the material. Therefore, there is a need for satisfactory materials of a high performance printed circuit board (PCB).
Compared with other resin materials, polyphenylene oxide (PPO) resin, also known as polyphenylene ether (PPE) resin, has the advantages of low dielectric constant and low dissipation factor, making it an ideal material for a high frequency PCB.
However, conventional PPOs, such as dihydroxy PPO and bis(vinylbenzyl) PPO, still fail to meet the need in use, such as one or more unsatisfactory properties including flame retardancy, thermal resistance, dielectric constant, dissipation factor, toughness, reactivity, viscosity and solubility. Therefore, there is a need for an improved PPO to meet the demands in production process and product properties.